


And they were roommates...at the Olympics!

by silvery_sunset



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Hoshiumi Kourai Needs To Chill, I hate how seriously I took this, Olympic Village Roommates Au, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25563631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvery_sunset/pseuds/silvery_sunset
Summary: As if he was a cat that just saw a very smartly placed cucumber behind him, Hoshiumi shrieked so hard he almost banged his head against the very wall he was using as his personal pillow. But that'd be nice compared to the sight he had before him.
Relationships: Hakuba Gao & Hoshiumi Kourai, Hakuba Gao/Hoshiumi Kourai
Comments: 9
Kudos: 51





	And they were roommates...at the Olympics!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you @Hoshiumeme for making me write in one day more than I've been for the past few months. You're a real one. 
> 
> Please help me I saw one tweet about hoshiumi squeezing Gao's biceps and now I am here.

The Olympics Opening had just ended, the spectacular show mixing futuristic technology and the traditional style the whole world see as typical Japanese fashion enchanted people in the globe for one more year. They even got Hello Kitty this time.

The Japanese Olympic delegation was the first one who had the access to the notorious structure of the Olympic village and, in the middle of all these incredible athletes there was the promising men's volleyball, with the players known as monster generation. 

To be honest, at this exact time, Hoshiumi Kourai didn't care for any of that. He wanted to stuff his dorm with his things and sleep soundly till the early morning. He's never been that much of a night person and being besides Miya Atsumu during the walk through the Olympic Stadium annoyed him to no end. He was blocking his vision. Why did the organizers make him stand at the back anyway? Hinata Shouyou got to be leading the volleyball team in front of everyone!

Rubbing his eyes, he followed Iwaizumi Hajime and their coach, listening to some buzzing that was supposed to be their voices explaining their bedroom placements, he guesses. He remembers asking Iwaizumi-san to share a room with Yaku Morisuke-san since Hinata's wasn't free anymore. Their coach said something everyone answered with a loud "Yessir!" So Hoshiumi went along, seeing the group separate into their own dorms. He didn't see Yaku-san anywhere but Iwaizumi handled him a key with the number 6 on it. 

Hoshiumi put the key in the lock and it didn't work. He twisted the doorknob. It was unlocked. Shrugging, he brought his luggage in and closed it. 

Checking inside, he saw a couple of suitcases placed near the bed on the opposite corner of the small room. He saw the bathroom lights. Yaku-san was probably there. As Hoshiumi took off his tracksuit and his sneakers he sat on his own bed. 

"They weren't kidding when they said it was cardboard." he noticed, lifting the blanket over the mattress to see a not wooden made bedframe. Are these really strong enough for one to sleep on? 

Placing his sneakers besides the bedside table, Hoshiumi took out a towel and a shirt from the case and waited for Yaku to get out of the bathroom. His eyelids fluttered as he leaned his already heavy head against the wall, almost sleeping right there. 

"KOURAI, THE FUCK?!" 

As if he was a cat that just saw a very smartly placed cucumber behind him, Hoshiumi shrieked so hard he almost banged his head against the very wall he was using as his personal pillow. But that'd be nice compared to the sight he had before him. 

"The hell are you doing in my room, Kourai?" An even taller looking and very half naked Hakuba Gao, who'd just left the shower, asked him. Hoshiumi arched an eyebrow at the question, sleep suddenly leaving his body and being replaced by the typical inner rage he felt whenever someone looked down on him. 

"The hell are you doing in MY room? Where's Yaku Morisuke-san?" He asked, blocking Gao's way out of the bathroom with his own body, arms folded. 

"He's on the room on the right with Atsumu-san, you idiot." Gao rolled his eyes and simply pushed Hoshiumi aside, who squirmed under his right hand. "This is room 6. I'm supposed to be with Hyakuzawa so you can leave now." 

"Room 6 is mine. You're the one who must leave. And why would Yaku-san choose to be with Miya Atsumu anyway? They've been pushing each other's shoulders all the way here!" 

"I don't know, Kourai. Now can you look away already? I'm trying to get dressed." Gao threw his towel and Hoshiumi caught it before it landed on his face and banged the bathroom door close. He promised to Sachirou he'd not pick fights with anyone at the Olympics but rooming with the beanpole nightmare of his high school days not in the plan at all. 

As he let the hot water slide down his body, Hoshiumi told himself it'd be okay and he could totally switch rooms with Miya Atsumu tomorrow morning. By the weird noises coming from the room on right, he wouldn't deny the offer.   
There was also a possibility of him not being alive by the next morning but Hoshiumi likes to think realistically and, realistically speaking, Yaku would never do that in a place with so many witnesses. 

He dried himself and slid on the baby blue shirt he always wore to sleep before unlocking the bathroom door. The steam from the shower covered a bit of the sight of the room and it was almost like he'd had a weird dream about Gao wandering around shirtless if it wasn't for the very noticeable presence of his 2 meters tall ass shuffling around the upper shelves of the wardrobe.

"Gao, the fuck you're doing messing with the closet?" 

"I'm looking for the stuff they said they'd deliver us. Do you think they give it tomorrow?" His voice echoed from the inside of the shelf. 

"What stuff?"

Gao peeked from outside the closet door. His head was above it, absolutely ridiculous. Hoshiumi knows he can just turn off the lights and sleep and ignore Gao for the remaining hours but…

"You know, the typical Olympic village stuff, the condoms and the public health speech Iwaizumi gonna give us tomorrow." 

"Are you really looking forward for the Olympic condoms delivery, don't answer me just get out of the closet I wanna get my things in." Hoshiumi picked his suitcase and slammed his hip against Gao's thigh in an unsuccessful attempt to get him out of the way to the lower shelf. 

"Okay, okay… I already got everything in this shelf so you gonna have to use the higher ones."

Don't you tell me?, Hoshiumi stared holes into Gao's shoulder. Huffing, he threw his suitcases on his bed and looked at the empty upper shelf once, then at Gao, who was trying to log into the local wifi connection, sitting on the cardboard bed. If he was a cartoon character, a lightbulb would've lit up above his head right now. 

The cardboard bedframe didn't crank at all as he stepped on it. It was way tougher than he thought. Hoshiumi took a bunch of clothes over his shoulders and simply climbed his way up.

"Kourai? Get out already, you're gonna fall!" Gao squirmed and Hoshiumi locked his legs on his neck, making his voice strain. 

"Don't move yet." He tightened his grip on Gao's throat. He looked genuinely terrified. Great. "Now stand up I need to get my things in the closet." His heel tapped on his chest. 

Gao looked absolutely enraged but very compliant, he could be like that more often. Maybe all the time. It was pleasurable. Hoshiumi finished placing all his clothes in without having to actually try to choke him or something. It wasn't in his plans to do it unless he had a really good reason to do so. 

Gao rubbed his neck as Hoshiumi got down. "You know, you could've asked for me to put your stuff up there since you can't reach…" 

Both of them looked at each other and could see how much bullshit there was in that single statement. Gao looked away from Hoshiumi's intense stare. He knows it. 

Silence fills the room as Hoshiumi lies on his own cardboard bed, that felt way more frail than Gao's for some reason. Sleep was about to come back and take him away from this fifty-minute nightmare of a 2 AM night when he heard it. 

He did not want to see. He did not want to believe someone could be that inconsiderate and a terrible human being in general or that it was just for him. 

He opened his eyes. Gao had the TV remote on his hand and was shifting through the channels. Their eyes met. 

A few hours later, Iwaizumi Haijime, Miya Atsumu and Yaku Morisuke met at the front door of room 6 with a pair of very embarrassed Kamomedai high school alumni. 

"So… tell me again, what exactly happened here?" Iwaizumi yawned, asking to the setter and libero standing besides him. 

"I heard a screech and a scream of help coming from their room and then a loud crash and Hoshi-kun cursin'."

"I thought we'd be interrupting something private but Atsumu decided to check on them to see if they were okay…" Yaku continued, glancing at the hours on his watch. Did he sleep with a watch?

"And then?" Iwaizumi turned to the two. 

"We…"

"Maybe we kind of…"

"They broke the fuckin' bed, Zumi-san! On their first day!" 

Atsumu, who does not have a notion of acceptable voice tone to be used at 3 in the morning, kindly let every other member of the men's volleyball team and Olympic commission knowing about that exact fact, thing that Hoshiumi and Gao found out very unpleasantly, on their way to get breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this or if you blew that tiny bit of sir out of your nose at least once, consider giving me a comment. I love you for getting here. Thank you.   
> If u wanna talk to me about Gao and Hoshiumi or anyone in haikyuu at all I'm on Twitter @lovingmiyas


End file.
